Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 2: Zero
Make sure you follow the rules for Part 2 here. Samarra Inari will be your proctor. Here is a map to help you with your journey. Inside the Maze After talking with your guild master, you find yourself transported inside the maze behind the guild. You look around and see tall concrete walls, standing roughly about 15 feet high. You can see the tips of the trees poking over the edge of the walls from the surrounding forest as the sun glistens in the morning dew. You can see that when you face towards the trees on the outside of the maze there are two paths to choose from. You can either choose to go left or right...Which do you choose? Answer: I choose right For what seems like only a few steps, you feel a wire snap beneath your feet. Within seconds, the walls in front of you crumble, thus blocking your path. Forced to turn around head back the way you came, you make a right turn at the end of a corridor. You then make a successive left, then right, and come to another fork in the road. You can choose to go straight or turn right. Ahead of you, the path looks as if you will walk into straight darkness. The path on the right looks like it leads into a much larger corridor. Which do you choose? Answer: Right You walk into the large corridor on your right. You see that there is a hallway at the other end of the room on the left side, but when you start to walk towards it you see a puff of smoke, and then all off a sudden a huge snake-like creature appears! It stands about 10 feet long and has very large fangs. Before you could take another step, the snake breaths out what looks to be like a purple gas that fills the whole room. As soon as it touches your skin you feel a very strong burning sensation. The snake begins to slither quickly towards you with fangs barred. How do you proceed? '' Answer: I use the gas to my advantage and ignite the whole room with my flames using the gas but making sure that there is a thick layer of flames protecting my body so i dont get hurt. Stopping the snake in its tracks i make sure to finish it off before it regains consciousness.' ''' Once the snake had been knocked unconscious, it disappeared in a similar cloud of smoke from which it appeared. Proceeding toward the doorway at the left hand side of the room you walk through and are faced with yet another decision. You can either choose to go left or right. To the left you hear murmurs of what sounds like one of the members of The Stealth Guard laughing. To the right you see remnants of the purple gas from the snake before. Which path do you choose? Answer:Making sure i have my budo flames ready i shroud my body with with a thin but strong layer of flames. i proceed to the remnants of the gas and disperse it with my flames. i keep going right straight through the gas. Choosing to go to the right, you burn off the remaining gas and make a left, where you proceed to go through a U-shaped turn sequence. Making your way out of the turns you turn right and see that the path has widened. In the middle of this path you see a man tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. This man looks very familiar, and you realize that he has the name "King" engraved on his back. He looks like he is struggling to get free from his binds; how do you proceed? Answer:By keeping my distance creating my will-o-wisps to burn what binds him while at the same time surround him with many crows knowing full well he cant be the same man, knowing full well Lady inari would never lie to him about someones death. I dont burn him in case it might be someone just for the test but still keep my guard up in case its a trap. The man "King" is able to slip off the ropes that were binding him and remove the gag from his mouth. He brushes off some of the dust and looks towards you. "Hey there Crow! It's been a long time hasn't it? Glad to see you have made it to the S Class Trials; it took you long enough! Now come over here and let me have a look at you so I can see what kind of mage you've become?" King says with a warm smile on his face as he waves his arm to tell you to come over. Seeing that he has positioned himself between you and the exit, how do you proceed? '' Answer: Vanishing all my crows and lowering my guard i slowly walk forward without saying anything. After a few steps i bend down put my hands on the ground and create a human sized hallucination room. The room traps him inside and i reply, "look old man i dont know who you are, and i know for certain who you are not. Get comfortable old man cause you are gonna stay there and watch me walk by." quickly saying to him, "i do thank you though, for reminding me what my goal is." Walking past him i create Hell gate cerberus and explain "oh if you think of doing something" i point to cerberus, "he wont hesitate to bite." ''Smirking from inside the hallucination room King says, "Well look at that. You didn't even let me get my attack off. You got brains kid. Seems you have learned a little something being here." His face then changes to a dead serious look, almost frightening. "Just know that I am not just a mere hallucination. I am a projection of all the rage you have hidden inside you. You may think that you have control over me now, but know that any moment of weakness you show is a chance for me to escape out of you." With that he transforms into a black flamed monster, screeching out as he bashes against the walls of the hallucination room. You then exit the corridor and come to a T-shaped fork in the road. You have the options to go right or left; which do you choose? Answer: Left Taking the left corridor you see that you pass an opening on your right, where you see the guild master and Nova waiting for you. You have successfully made your way through the maze to the center! Now based off context clues, which numbered path did you start off on in the maze? Answer: 6 CORRECT Once you have decided which path you think you chose, please continue on to the final part of this challenge. Link: The Inner Circle of the Maze